


"What, I like cats."

by Moyenevee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Italy is Not allowed to drive, This Is STUPID, World Meeting (Hetalia), all fluff, fluffers, gewher, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyenevee/pseuds/Moyenevee
Summary: Feliciano notices Ludwig is not very happy so he decides to get two cats. totally not for himself, he totally does not bring them to the world meeting and Ludwig totally only likes dogs.Pretty much a badly written 1000 word fluff ficFirst work i've posted on here.





	"What, I like cats."

It all started with Feliciano decided Ludwig needed to cheer up. He looked down all the time with all the work and business he buried himself under from his boss.

One night as the two were going to sleep Feli had an epiphany about what to do to cheer his boyfriend up. The reason he was so dreary was obviously the fact that he had no companions to work with. If that was the case then a cat or two was obviously the answer as the three big dogs the German owned were scary.

As that week progressed Feli went to several pet shops looking for anything that would suit Ludwig. As he looked around a shady animal shelter he found two scruffy looking cats in one cage. One was a white, short haired cat with a large brown stripe. around it was a blue-grey, shaggy cat with matted fur pacing around the crate.

“Hey. can I take these two.” asked Feli pointing to the crate they were in.

“Sure, there will be a 20.00 dollar fee for adoption” said the blonde girl behind the counter. She was sitting on a chair her feet propped up on the bench beside her. Feli handed her the money with a smile, the crate in hand.

~

Ludwig worried why Feli was not home. Feli said that he would be home before lunch but it was already two in the afternoon. And he had not seen the Italian anywhere. He had checked the Italian's room but He was not napping and, he was not in the kitchen either. as Ludwig picked up the phone to call the smaller nation, Feli pranced through the door with a cat carrier in his hands.

“Ludwig! Look at these cuties!” said Feli bouncing as he set down the carrier. The two cats inside looked scared as they huddled around each other. They had been groomed at the vet as well as getting the necessary shots on the way home as the shelter did not do them. The larger grey one sat around the white and brown cat protective while looking at Ludwig outside the crate

Ludwig opened the cage so the two now collared cats could get out. The grey one stayed inside as the smaller one jumped over the grey one to explore the ground outside of the cage. As the smaller cat got out of eyesight the grey one creped out of the cage and looked around. As soon as he found his friend he settled down on the floor.

“Aren't they cute?” Feli asked “I got one for each of us!” he said picking up the one that was pawing at his shoe.

“I named this one Fluffers.” Feli said holding up the striped cat. “The girl at the store named that one Snowball” Feli said pointing to the cat sitting in the German’s lap.

“Snowball? Nein, Gewehr is your new name.” Ludwig said with a small smile.

“Do you like him?” the Italian asked.

“Yes Feli, I do.”

~

As the week passed the two cats settled in with the swing of the two nations lives until the Friday where there was a World Meeting. The meeting was in the southern part of Italy as it was Romano’s turn to host. Feli decided to bring his new friend to the meeting to play with while the group talked about how to solve boring world problems.  
As Ludwig decided to drive the two were in the car ready to go early, Feli tried to keep the cats quiet. The two cats fell asleep five minutes into the drive so it was not a problem.

As the meeting was an hour away Ludwig decided to drive there as Feli was not allowed to drive with any passengers. The Italian was not inclined to follow speed limits of any kind. They climbed into the Volkswagen in the driveway and started the drive to the meeting center for the nations.

As they arrived at the hotel room they booked. (all the nations had roommates as the hotels were always small) they put down the cat carrier on Feliciano’s bed. Ludwig started to unpack the suits they had to wear for the meeting that was starting in an hour.

The cats were well behaved and by the time they were ready to go they were ahead of schedule. that was enough to get there right after Arthur who was always first to show. Ludwig took his place at the far end of the table with the nations that actually cared enough to help change the situation of the world.

Nations started trickling in as time went by. Some came in pairs like Matthew and Ivan; Toris and Feliks; and Berwald with Tino (and peter). Some others came in trios like Francis, Antonio and Gibert or Mattias, Lukus, and Emil. but by the time the meeting started all the nations were in there seats and ready to begin.

Around five minutes into the meeting Alfred, Arthur and Francis were already fighting. Gilbert had already started a fight, and lost. Hercules was asleep in the corner with Sadiq poking him from the chair next to him.

Feli pulled out the small white and brown cat and put it in his lap. the cat curled up and started pawing at the buttons on his green dress shirt. Feli looked up at Ludwig who was breaking up Alfred and Arthur who were either fighting or flirting. it was always hard to tell. Feli saw he was distracted and put the little cat on the table among the notes that Ludwig had printed for him as Feli himself never bothered to take any.

but before long the entire hall had gone silent except for Hercules and his snoring. Feli looked around and saw a bunch of eyes on the cat that had made his way across the table and into Ludwig's lap and curled up.  
"What, I like cats too." he said

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> ~Moyene


End file.
